half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Civil Protection
First Seen: Half-Life 2, Chapter One, Point Insertion *'Health total': 26 (before Chapter 11 - Anticitizen One), 40 (during & after Chapter 11 - Anticitizen One) *'Weapon damage': Stun Baton (0,5), H&K USP Match (3), H&K MP7 (3-7) *'Special abilities': Fire flare (calls for reinforcements), release Manhack, melee attack *'Entity': npc_metropolice Civil Protection, referred to in brief as CPs, and also commonly known as Metro Cops, police inner-city areas and keep citizens in line through the use of intimidation and physical force - ranging from random beatings, questioning and "inspections," to outright murder. They also patrol the canals outside of the city for escapees. Based on quotes heard during the game, Civil Protection appear to be nothing more than humans that willingly join the Combine for more privileges and better living standards, such as adequate food. Unlike Overwatch soldiers, they do not appear to be modified or enhanced in any way, although they wear masks that alter the sound of their voice (as if through a radio). In the first few chapters of the game, the Civil Protection are armed with USP Match pistols and stun batons. However, later, they will occasionally carry MP7 sub-machine guns. Each Civil Protection officer is outfitted with a black-green uniform and leather boots, a high standard when compared to regular citizens, and a bulletproof vest with a white mask, obscuring human features. Some cops are also outfitted with deployable manhacks, which they will release at opportune moments, while other cops have the ability to call in reinforcements by launching flares (typically from Combine watchtowers). The tactics that the Civil Protection employ are basically strafing to avoid enemy fire or hiding behind cover when they are wounded. When a Metro Cop is killed, its radio emits a prolonged tone (reminiscent of the sound of a "flat-lining" EKG), and any other cops nearby will usually start chattering on their radios. The presence of Civil Protection forces can usually be detected by telltale radio chatter in quiet areas. Civil Protection officers are typically talked to by a dispatcher-like female voice over their radios (voiced by Ellen McLane). She will inform them of mission objectives, rewards, reminders, downed units, and a variety of other information to keep the officers informed and up-to-date. Certain radio transmissions heard over the Civil Protection's radios suggest that they are rewarded with sex, or at least a simulation of it ("non-mechanical reproduction simulation" in the words of the dispatcher) in return for good job performance (note that Half-Life: Raising the Bar mentions the Combine has used the human race's negative traits such as cruelty to aid them in conquering other worlds, so it is also probable that the Combine is using the human race's sexuality to manipulate them); normal citizens have had the right to procreate removed, due to the Combine's suppression field. Other radio transmissions suggest that additional privileges are gained if the personnel have their memory replaced. It is possible that the Civil Protection personnel work their way up the ranks by having more and more human features and characteristics erased. Civil Protection are generally kept separate from Combine military units, such as Overwatch Soldiers or Synths, and stay in a policing role within the cities. They travel in APCs and dropships, and are often accompanied by scanners or manhacks. Resistance members have been noted wearing vests salvaged from Civil Protection officers as protection. Category:Combine